Blackenergy666's Collection
by Blackenergy666
Summary: a Collection of Stories that didn't make it into my book, as well as ideas i didn't want in the book
1. Chapter 1: The Requiem

**The Heroes Requiem**

"We are gathered here today to honor the fallen comrade, friend and brother; we are gathered here today to honour ALL-STAR" the priest spoke. Those gathered bowed their heads in mourning, a show of unity to help all those near them.

"ALL-STAR was a hero of the highest Caliber; a mentor, a counselor, a brother and a friend, my name is Black Knight and I was one of the few privileged enough to call him a brother. The first time we meet, we clashed, we fought and we triumphed, a plot was in place to destroy the world and we stopped it" the armored figure explained, his tone blank, but to those who knew him he was hurting for the man he called brother.

"My Name is Bastet, and I was Fortunate enough to have been with ALL-STAR for a short while and even though we split, he was always polite and honorable with me. Though we disagreed on many things we both agreed on the things that mattered most, so I say rest in pace my friend, rest in Peace" the woman clad in an Egyptian garment spoke somberly.

"Good Day my Colleges, my name is Offworlder, and like Black Knight, I was one of the few privileged enough to call ALL-STAR a brother. Our meeting was one of mutual rescuing, for we saved each other form a tyrant who wanted to use our powers to rule this universe." A yellow skinned man spoke, his monotone voice carrying a heavy almost unbearable amount of mourning.

"Hello Friends my name is Speedster, I was the last to meet ALL-STAR and yet it feels like we grew up together, he was a confidant and mentor when I needed them and a brother when I was weakened, I will always remember the time we would run around the world racing against the clock or each other as a dare, so thank you big brother for the time you always had for me" the man clad in green and black spoke his voice soft his tone sad.

None approached after the youngest hero stepped down, the father spoke some more words, speaking about how death was but an adventure and that while ALL-STAR will be missed he will not be forgotten or tarnished.

The service was over, the people dispersed, the heroes gathered and retreated. Tonight was a night where only the worst of criminals were out, for everyone respected ALL-STAR. The heroes patrolled till the early hours of the morning, then retreated to the headquarters.

"A toast, to fallen friend, comrade and brother, a toast to ALL-STAR" Black Knight spoke, the dark warrior was somber, his loss the most tragic, to all those who knew; they were the original heroes. The one's who inspired a generation to believe in and defend Justice.

"Here, Here!" the others spoke, all of them holding a drink, whether it was alcoholic or not was irrelevant, the heroes drank their chosen beverage in one gulp after clinking glasses. The peaceful and relaxed atmosphere remained undisturbed for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2: The Policy

**The Policy**

The Outbreak happen in 2019, the government was quick; containing the infected, evacuating the non-infected into a quarantined zone to find carriers and immunities as well as letting those who were neither go.

This held for 6 ½ months, the system worked well till it didn't, from one child the infection spread, a single drop of her blood was all it took for England to fall, the immune were conscribed to either fight them or be studied for a cure. The evacuation was a failure, the infection spread too fast.

Human, animal and insect were turned, devoured or killed. Heh It's funny really so many zombie films meant that we were ready for them, what we weren't ready for was evolution, what was once mindless shambling, evolved into rage full dashing. Suddenly they were able to chase us down, to kill us with more efficiently.

England was dead in several weeks, but the infection was contained. Now here we stand at the edge of tomorrow. The infected have evolved once more. They learned, no this wasn't the infected using guns but it was the infected using spears and clubs. The infected beat us back to the edge of England, and now we must contain them. Scans have shown it is not airborne. The virus would probably become so if we merely left England and bordered up the edges to prevent spreading. So we stayed and fought, only those immune were allowed to do this, though the number of immune was significantly less now.

There now was a plan in motion, it was a desperate plan, a disgusting plan, it was the last resort. The infection needed to be stopped, and unlike in some films there was no monster of mythical or eldritch nature to do it. So the remaining soldiers left, and plans flew over England. And the country burned, flames roared and danced through the country. Scorched Earth Policy – a military strategy of burning or destroying enemy resources, we made London relived its great fire. The plants withered and died, the infected screeched, as their bodies were assaulted by flames, their blood boiled by radiation and the virus itself was sundered by both; the flames vaporised it and the radiation consumed the vapours.

Two weeks, that's how long the run was made for, 2 weeks of bombs, mini-nukes and microwaves assaulted the country for. The land would never be fertile again; the waters were long since dried up. Radiation was king as its storms ravished the land.

It was been 10 years later when something both wondrous and terrifying happened, life renewed; a small section of the ruined land sprouted a tree, a single tree. Discoloured and disgusting the tree seemed to suck up the radiation. It seemed to purify the filth form England. In the course of the next year they had popped up over England and were cleaning the radiation form the land.

It was ironic when England still proved inhospitable to the living, the trees absorbed radiation yes, but to chop down would release it, but while they stood no new life could grow.


	3. Chapter 3: The Pasta

**The Creepiest Creepypasta**

"My name is John, Johnathan Mathews-Williams; ex officer of the Navy Seals, with ten years of service" the man spoke, his hyper realistic eyes, coated with blood of equal realism. With a manic grin he continued "And this is My Madness"

The year was 2010, the recently honourably discharged navy seal walked into a bar, a range of people sat drinking; some quietly and some loudly. The navy seal chuckled at that as he approached the island.

"This is just like you" a voice only he could hear, from a person only he could see spoke. He steadfastly ignored it, it was only a product of his trauma and it was best to leave it only so he could get over it.

"Ah how cute, you think you can ignore me" it spoke maliciously, "We both know it's only a matter of time till you break" its voice was a hyper baritone, a rumbling growl. The rumbling chuckle continued.

Still ignoring the steadily rising voice of his mind, the seal ordered a drink. The exe military man had five before it happened. His mania was unleashed, the voice locked his vision the seal could only see it.

It was not even a fight; he killed everyone in the bar. The navy seal, who struggled for so long was gone and now standing there covered in hyper realistic blood, a glowing madness in his eyes.

He laughed and giggled at as he killed two girls who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Enjoying their screams, their cries and their begging for him stop. This happened for several weeks.

His rampage came to an end in the same way it began, in a bar on the shadier side of town, he giggled as he drank for his glass. Several people sought to kill him, and all hell broke loose.

"My name is John, Johnathan Mathews-Williams; ex officer of the Navy Seals, with ten years of service" the man spoke, his hyper realistic eyes, coated with blood of equal realism. With a manic grin he continued "And this is My Madness"


End file.
